TRADUÇÃO She is all that by SpunkRansom101
by BellaSwan2811
Summary: Precisa-se de uma FIGURA MATERNA. O trabalho inclue cozinhar, ajudar na lição de casa, levar e buscar da escola, entre outras atividades. Informações ligue: 555-968-4563. CUIDADO: Pai Sensual, Filha malvada, Filho adorável & Amigos insaciáveis. BxE/ Todos humanos/ HUMOR e Romance/ REVIEWS PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**She's All That**_**  
**_

**Título Traduzido: **Ela é tudo isso

**Autora: **SpunkRansom101

www . fanfiction . net / u / 1846854 / SpunkRansom101

**Tradutora: **BellaSwan2811

**Sinopse:** _Precisa-se de uma FIGURA MATERNA. O trabalho inclue cozinhar, ajudar na lição de casa, levar e buscar da escola, entre outras atividades. Informações ligue: 555-968-4563. CUIDADO: Pai Sexy, Filha Bitch, Filho adorável & Amigos insaciáveis._

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **SpunkRansom101**, só estou traduzindo, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 1**

**BPOV**

Vamos Bella pense! Pense! Eu coloquei minhas mãos no teclado, e em seguida, tirei novamente, nada. Isso estava ficando irritante. Parece que eu não consigo escrever mais. Esse é realmente um caso muito grave de bloqueio do escritor. Suspirei quando olhei pela minha janela. As ruas movimentadas de Nova York estavam cheias através da minha janela aberta. Olhei em volta. O apartamento estava escuro, a única luz vinha do meu laptop. Levantei da minha mesa e fui até a cozinha.

Sim, um dos meus maiores pecados capitais: a comida. Abri a geladeira e tirei alguma sobra de um par de dias atrás. Esquentei o macarrão e saí para a varanda. Eu respirei fundo. Toda a cidade de Nova York estava estendida bem a minha frente. Debrucei-me sobre o parapeito. Vamos enfrentar isso: Eu, Bella Swan, estou sozinha. Eu deveria ter esperado antes de abandonar minha pequena cidade natal, antes de deixar tudo e todos em Forks e partir para coisas maiores. Então eu fui para a Ivy League, para minha especialização em literatura. Foi assim que eu acabei em uma das maiores editoras do ramo. E olha o que isso me trouxe, a solidão.

Talvez por isso eu não conseguia mais escrever uma palavra nem que fosse para a salvar a minha vida, eu estava sozinha. Eu tenho 27 anos agora e ainda estou sozinha. Claro que eu tive namorados, mas eles eram todos idiotas. Eu poderia dar adeus a minha capacidade de escrita se eu não fizesse algo rapidamente. Algo muito ruim iria acontecer. Minha inspiração foi toda descendo pelo ralo.

Entrei de novo e fui para o sofá, eu odiava essas noites solitárias. O meu olhar se voltou para o jornal, assim, eu liguei o abajur e o peguei. Eu passei direto pela sessão de negócios e pela de estilo, nem mesmo dei uma olhada na de esportes. Não havia nada de interessante no jornal até que eu cheguei a uma página em especial.

"ANÚNCIOS"

Olhei para os anúncios, pedindo por limpadores de piscinas e serviços de corte de gramados, quando meus olhos caíram sobre um anúncio em um canto isolado: "_Precisa-se de uma FIGURA MATERNA. O trabalho inclue cozinhar, ajudar na lição de casa, levar e buscar da escola, entre outras atividades. Para agendar uma entrevista ou obter outras informações ligue: 555-968-4563._

A realização bateu-me na hora, talvez fosse isso o que eu precisava. Talvez eu não precisasse de um amor, talvez eu só precisava de companhia. Corri para pegar meu telefone e disquei rapidamente os números e antes que eu pensasse mais sobre isso, ouvi uma voz.

"Olá?"

**E então, o que vocês acharam dessa história?**

**A autora autorizou a tradução, é uma fic que eu amo muito porque vemos aquele Edward pai sexy que tanto amamos … e aquela Bella babá que amamos mais ainda. **

**A fic promete muita diversão …**

**Ela começa assim um pouquinho pequena .. mas os capítulos vão aumentando de tamanho conforme a história vai se desenvolvendo!**

**Mas eu quero saber a opinião de vocês!**

**REVIEWS :)**

**Beijos**


	2. Chapter 2

**She's All That**_**  
**_

**Título Traduzido: **Ela é tudo isso

**Autora: **SpunkRansom101

www . fanfiction . net / u / 1846854 / SpunkRansom101

**Tradutora: **BellaSwan2811

**Sinopse:** _Precisa-se de uma FIGURA MATERNA. O trabalho inclue cozinhar, ajudar na lição de casa, levar e buscar da escola, entre outras atividades. Informações ligue: 555-968-4563. CUIDADO: Pai Sexy, Filha Bitch, Filho adorável & Amigos insaciáveis._

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **SpunkRansom101**, só estou traduzindo, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 2**

**EPOV**

"Então, como foi a escola hoje?" Eu perguntei olhando para os meus filhos sentados à minha frente na mesa de jantar.

Nessie me olhou com desgosto e deu uma mordida em sua salada. Scott se animou e começou a saltar em seu assento. "Nós aprendemos sobre letras cursivas na sala hoje, papai!" , disse entusiasmado.

Eu sorri para o meu menino. "Você gostou?"

Ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente. "A Sra. Smith disse que eu tinha a melhor redação da classe!"

"Isso é muito bom Scotty." Eu ri.

Eu ouvi um zombar vindo do lado da Nessie na mesa e levantei minha sobrancelha para ela, ela continuou olhando para sua salada e cutucando-a com o garfo. Eu suspirei. Desde que ela fez 12 anos ela parecia extremamente distante e eu nunca conseguia entendê-la.

"Eu sou cheia." Nessie disse levantando-se com seu prato de comida pela metade. Ela não me deu nem tempo de dizer qualquer coisa antes que ela correu em direção à cozinha, onde eu ouvi alguns barulhos e logo depois seus pés pisando levemente, subindo as escadas, para só então ouvir uma porta bater.

"Papai?" Scotty perguntou em voz baixa. Olhei para ele e franzi a testa vendo seu rosto triste. "Porque a Nessie está brava o tempo todo?" ele questionou timidamente.

"Sei lá garoto." Eu disse olhando para as escadas. "Você está cheio?" Perguntei ao perceber que ele não havia tocado no prato há algum tempo.

Ele assentiu e pulou da cadeira e começou a correr para as escadas surpreendentemente sem escorregar ou cair, como ele sempre fazia. Eu ri e começei a recolher os pratos, olhando pela janela em direção ao nosso bairro tranquilo. Eu amava a vida da cidade, mas quando você tem filhos, Westchester é um ótimo lugar, e é onde estou vivendo atualmente. Boas escolas, a melhor segurança que os pais precisam para seus filhos em um bairro, tudo isso vem com um preço caro, mas isso nunca foi um problema para a minha família.

Terminei rapidamente, com a necessidade de ajudar o meu filho a se arrumar para ir pra cama. Ele tem seis anos e é um dos mais brilhantes meninos que eu já vi. Nessie, por outro lado, está completando 16 este ano e eu tenho medo, uma vez que estou só nos 33 anos, sim sou o tipo de pai jovem. Mas para ser um pai solteiro, é preciso doar muito de você. Ela vai começar a dirigir em breve ... Eu pensei preocupado enquando subia as escadas.

Scott virou quando me ouviu entrar em seu quarto e correu para a cama.

"Boa noite papai!" , disse.

"Boa noite Scott." Eu disse dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

Eu apaguei a luz do quarto, deixando a porta aberta só um pouquinho. Fui tirar meus jeans e minha camiseta, para colocar um par de calças pretas mais confortáveis. Eu já estava acomodado em minha cama quando o telefone tocou. Eu o peguei antes que fizesse mais barulho e atendi.

"Olá". Eu disse.

"Olá! Eu estava chamando sobre o anúncio que eu encontrei no jornal."

**E ai meninas?**

**Esse foi apenas o POV Edward de antes da ligação, como aconteceu com a Bella no capítulo 1.**

**Ansiosas para saber o que vai acontecer a partir de agora?**

**O que acharam dessa espiada na personalidade da Nessie e do Scotty, que conseguimos ver?**

**Quero saber a opinião de vocês!**

**REVIEWS**

**Beijos **


	3. Chapter 3

**She's All That**_**  
**_

**Título Traduzido: **Ela é tudo isso

**Autora: **SpunkRansom101

www . fanfiction u / 1846854 / SpunkRansom101

**Tradutora: **BellaSwan2811

**Sinopse:** _Precisa-se de uma FIGURA MATERNA. O trabalho inclue cozinhar, ajudar na lição de casa, levar e buscar da escola, entre outras atividades. Informações ligue: 555-968-4563. CUIDADO: Pai Sexy, Filha Bitch, Filho adorável & Amigos insaciáveis._

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **SpunkRansom101**, só estou traduzindo, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 3**

**EPOV**

"Olá, eu estou ligando para falar sobre o anúncio que eu encontrei no jornal." Uma voz suave falou do outro lado. A menção do anúncio me animou, e eu comecei a prestar mais atenção. Eu me sentei.

"O anúncio? Então, você está interessada?" Eu perguntei um pouco assustado. Eu tinha colocado um anúncio no jornal propondo que o emprego fosse mais do tipo ser uma figura de mãe / esposa. Eu tinha recebido alguns telefonemas, principalmente de mulheres jovens que esperavam algo mais perto das linhas de prostituição, eu acho. O que, naturalmente, tinha sido um fracasso.

Ela riu um pouco do outro lado. "Sim, na verdade eu estou."

"Ótimo!" Eu disse me levantando, para procurar um pedaço de papel e uma caneta. "Me desculpe, eu não perguntei o seu nome. Meu nome é Edward Cullen. Você pode me chamar de Edward, no entanto."

"Ah, certo, me desculpe, meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas você pode me chamar de Bella."

"Existe alguma maneira de podermos nos encontrar amanhã, talvez para o almoço ou algo assim?" Eu perguntei, esperançoso.

Ouvi um barulho no fundo. "Sim, na verdade, todo o meu dia está tranquilo amanhã, então a qualquer hora está bom para mim. Onde você gostaria que nos encontrássemos?"

Eu pensei nisso por um momento. Eu sabia que tinha um dia de folga do hospital amanhã. "Por que você simplesmente não vem para a minha casa?"

"Claro, onde você mora?" perguntou ela. Eu rapidamente dei-lhe meu endereço e ela disse que estaria aqui. Logo que desliguei e eu deitei de novo na cama. Ninguém lá fora parecia chamar minha atenção. Eu namorei com certeza, incontáveis mães solteiras por aí estavam todas em cima de mim, o único médico/pai das redondezas. O partido perfeito, certo? Eu sabia que meus filhos precisavam de uma mãe, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia nem encontrar alguém que era certa para mim, e muito menos para os meus filhos. Eu decidi que talvez eu pudesse contratar alguém, como uma babá. Ela faria o papel de mãe e eu poderia exercer apenas o de pai. Uma babá era o que eu precisava, mas mesmo assim, minha filha iria estragar isso de alguma forma, e ela iria embora.

Depois de um tempo pensando, eu finalmente adormeci.

O som do despertador me acordou e eu me virei para desligá-lo. Eu sabia que tinha que levantar para levar as crianças para a escola. Nessie detestava o ônibus da escola e se eu estava levando Nessie para a escola porque não levar Scott junto também?

Desci as escadas e entrei na cozinha onde Nessie estava cortando uma pêra com um pote de iogurte _Yoplait Light_ ao lado dela. Ela não disse uma palavra para mim, simplesmente ignorando-me enquanto eu entrava na sala. Essa era a nossa rotina matinal, ela nunca fala comigo a não ser que ela tenha realmente que fazer isso. Scott veio animado descendo as escadas, tropeçando bastante, mas com um grande sorriso no rosto, ele sentou-se à mesa e eu coloquei uma tigela de _Trix_, o seu cereal favorito, na frente dele. Para mim, alguns ovos com pão e café _Roast_ francês.

Nessie não se preocupou em se sentar com a gente, ficando de pé no balcão, o local onde ela sempre toma seu café da manhã. "Então, há alguma coisa interessante acontecendo na escola hoje?"

Scott balançou a cabeça, o leite escorrendo pelo seu queixo e eu estendi a mão com um guardanapo para limpá-lo. "_Sex Ed _está começando hoje." Nessie sorriu, revirando os olhos antes de sair da cozinha e subir as escadas para ficar pronta.

Oh Deus. Pensei. Sexo? Não há nenhuma maneira no inferno de qualquer garoto tocar a minha filha de qualquer maneira sexual ou de nenhuma outra maneira até que ela complete 45 anos! Eu gritei mentalmente.

Depois que Scotty terminou eu o peguei e o carreguei até lá em cima nas minhas costas, minha própria maneira de me divertir com ele no período da manhã. Depois que eu o ajudei a conseguir algo para vestir, desci e esperei na porta, com seus almoços na mão. Scotty desceu primeiro com sua mochila de dinossauro com quase nada dentro, balançando para frente e para trás em suas costas. Nessie desceu poucos minutos depois. Claro que ela escolheu algo completamente inadequado para vestir. Uma dessas minissaias jeans e um top apertado. "Vanessa, não."

"Código de vestuário? Não é, como eles se importassem." Ela disse. Ela puxou as mãos para baixo e sua saia estava no meio da coxa e, em seguida, ela fez o teste com a camisa e passou também. Eu prefiro nem pensar nos seus sapatos, desde que ela começou a usar saltos Hooker. Então, seria preciso eu sentar e ter uma longa conversa com ela.

Eu suspirei, "Tudo bem, entra no carro pra gente sair." Eu os segui para fora e abri o carro.

Eu deixei Scott na escola primeiro e depois dirigi em completo silêncio bastante constrangedor com Nessie para sua escola. "Pai, pare o carro." Ela disse de repente.

Olhei para ela assustado e sai da estrada. "Querida, o que está errado?" Perguntei preocupado.

Ela olhou para mim e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Nada, eu só não quero ser vista no carro do meu pai chegando na escola. Isso é simplesmente errado." Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Realmente não foi. Quando eu era mais jovem eu peguei o ônibus escolar até que eu pudesse dirigir, e se eu perdesse o ônibus, eu tinha que pegar carona com a minha mãe, que sempre me deixou exatamente em frente a escola.

Olhei em volta. "Vanessa, estamos a cinco quarteirões da escola, pelo menos deixe-me levá-la para um pouco mais perto."

"Não pai, ninguém vive aqui, exceto um grupo de idosos. Então, eu vou chegar em segurança na escola. Basta ir. Eu vou ficar bem." Ela disse exasperada e saiu batendo a porta atrás dela. Nessie partiu pela rua em um ritmo rápido sem olhar para trás nenhuma vez para ver se eu tinha realmente ido embora. Eu não consegui.

Quando eu não podia mais vê-la. Eu liguei meu carro novamente e comecei a voltar pra casa. Eu assisti um pouco de televisão e trabalhei um pouco antes de decidir que estava na hora de começar a me arrumar para esse encontro com Isabella Swan. Eu esperava com todo o meu coração que ela não fosse como as outras. Eu não sei se eu poderia lidar com isso de novo. É um tanto preocupante, uma vez que faz anos desde que eu realmente estive com uma mulher, mas eu simplesmente não consigo lidar com nenhum desastre agora.

Eu rapidamente tomei banho e coloquei um jeans e uma camisa de botões verde, deixando as mangas arregaçadas. Eu não queria soar muito formal.

Não muito tempo depois que eu estava pronto a campainha tocou e eu desci as escadas para abrir a porta. Atrás dessa porta estava a definição de beleza. Ela tinha cabelos escuros cor de mogno, que descia em ondas, com mechas destacadas em um vermelho que brilhava suavemente na luz do sol que batia do lado de fora. Seus lábios eram carnudos e rosados, e suas bochechas rosadas. E seus olhos, oh seus olhos!, eram de um belo tom de chocolate ao leite que só me fez querer derreter. Seu corpo maravilhoso estava vestido com uma saia até o joelho, que se agitava embaixo, e uma regata cinza com algumas pedras coloridas na parte de cima. Ela parecia incrível e eu senti um ligeiro aperto em minhas calças.

"Você deve ser a Bella", eu disse, minha voz quebrando ligeiramente no final, causando um embaraço extremo, para nós dois, eu poderia acrescentar. Ela olhou para baixo sorrindo e eu vi um blush leve subir para suas bochechas.

"Sim e você deve ser Edward." Ela disse, e sua voz era ainda mais bonita pessoalmente do que ela era no telefone.

Eu balancei a cabeça e apontei para ela entrar e olhou em volta com os olhos arregalados. "Uau", ela respirava. "Este lugar é incrível." Ela disse virando-se para mim.

"Obrigado." Eu disse sorrindo. Eu tinha orgulho de minha casa, não sei porque. "Gostaria de algo para comer ou beber?" Perguntei levando-a para a mesa de jantar grande que nunca foi utilizada, exceto em feriados ou quando eu tinha companhia.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando que ela já tinha comido antes de vir pra cá.

"Então", eu disse sentando. "Antes de começarmos, eu gostaria de dizer uma coisa, se você é uma prostituta, eu gostaria que você saisse imediatamente." Eu disse com firmeza olhando para ela, esperando ela se levantar e sair pela porta. O que me surpreendeu foi quando ela não o fez.

**Nota da Autora: Olá, tudo bem?**

Estou certa de que vocês estavam esperando o nome Renesmee, mas eu pensei "bem, isso é em parte o nome da mãe da Bella, de modo que isso não se encaixaria, certo?"  


**Nota da Tradutora: Gente, é agora que a parte boa começa!**

**A Bella vai entrar de cabeça na vida dessa família?**

**O que vocês estão achando da personalidade da nossa Nessie?**

**Quem quiser uma PREVIEW do próximo capítulo, me peça por REVIEW que eu terei prazer em mandar ;)**

**OBRIGADA A TODOS OS COMETÁRIOS! =D**

**E as lindas que estão colocando em favoritos e em Alertas .. pode deixar sua review também pra eu ficar feliz :P**

**IMPORTANTE: Estou traduzindo outra fic SUPER legal, se quiserem passar pra dar uma olhada ;)**

**www . fanfiction s / 8146719 / 1 / Full_Circle_by_JenRar**

**Beijos**


	4. Chapter 4

**She's All That**_**  
**_

**Título Traduzido: **Ela é tudo isso

**Autora: **SpunkRansom101

www . fanfiction u / 1846854 / SpunkRansom101

**Tradutora: **BellaSwan2811

**Sinopse:** _Precisa-se de uma FIGURA MATERNA. O trabalho inclue cozinhar, ajudar na lição de casa, levar e buscar da escola, entre outras atividades. Informações ligue: 555-968-4563. CUIDADO: Pai Sexy, Filha Bitch, Filho adorável & Amigos insaciáveis._

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **SpunkRansom101**, só estou traduzindo, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 4**

**EPOV**

"Então", eu disse me sentando. "Antes de começarmos, eu gostaria de dizer uma coisa, se você é uma prostituta eu gostaria que você saisse imediatamente." Eu disse com firmeza e olhando diretamente para ela, esperando ela se levantar e sair pela porta. O que me surpreendeu foi quando ela não o fez.

Em vez disso, ela me olhou espantada, antes que aquele olhar atordoado se transformasse em um brilho leve. "Desculpe-me, mas eu pareço uma prostituta para você?"

Fiquei surpreso, "Bem, na verdade você na não se parece nenhum pouco, mas eu queria deixar isso bem claro, porque nós nunca sabemos com quem estamos lidando." Eu disse querendo soar engraçado e tentando desesperadamente mudar de assunto e ir para outros tópicos. Tenho certeza de que nós dois estamos envergonhados o suficiente para o resto do dia.

"Você sabia que eu sou uma escritora de best-sellers?." Ela disse com orgulho.

Minha cabeça se inclinou para o lado por vontade própria. "Então o que você está fazendo aqui? Se você é um autor best-sellers eu tenho certeza que deve haver outras coisas que você poderia estar fazendo além disso aqui." Eu disse confuso.

Ela suspirou, "Bem, eu só precisava de uma mudança de cenário. Eu estou lidando com um caso grave de bloquei do escritor nos últimos meses. Eu pensei que talvez se eu fizesse algo diferente, eu seria capaz de tirar a minha mente dessas coisas por um tempo, e mais para frente voltar a escrever. Quando eu estiver com a cabeça mais tranquila."

"Bem, parece que você já respondeu algumas das perguntas que eu tinha. Você, obviamente, tem um diploma universitário, em literatura Inglesa estou supondo." Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "E a questão do por que você quer fazer isso. Então, próxima, você gosta de crianças?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu não tenho filhos, eu vivo sozinha. Mas um dos meus melhores amigos tem um filho. Eu costumo dar uma de babá para ajudar eles, e eu amo estar com aquela criança. Então eu suponho que você poderia dizer que sim, eu gosto de crianças. Espero ter um pouco a minha própria um dia. " Ela disse com um sorriso sonhador no rosto.

"Como você se sente sobre adolescentes?" Eu perguntei.

Seus olhos ficaram um pouco arregalados. "Bem, eles não podem ser tão ruim assim podem?" ela perguntou timidamente.

Eu ri obscuramente. "Bella, você não tem idéia. Você sabe todas essas histórias sobre adolescentes sendo rebeldes e odiando seus pais?"

"Sim ..."

"Elas são todas verdadeiras."

"Oh", ela respirou fundo. "Bem, eu sendo filha única, realmente nunca passei por essa fase. Meus pais e eu eramos muito unidos. Eu realmente nunca senti a necessidade de ser rebelde, eles eram muito abertos e deixavam-me fazer o que eu queria, dentro de um limite." Ela disse olhando para baixo, suas sobrancelhas se unindo.

"Tenho uma filha de 15 anos de idade, Nessie, mas ela prefere ser chamada de Vanessa agora. Então, vem meu Scotty que tem seis anos de idade. Nessie tende a ser um pouco anti social, eu suponho. Se você optar por aceitar esse trabalho não leve isso para o pessoal, ela me trata da mesma maneira. "

Ela assentiu com a cabeça em silêncio.

"Então, passando mais detalhes mais específicos, esse é um trabalho doméstico. Há alguns quartos que você poderia escolher, para ficar se você aceitar fazer isso. Eu tenho uma agenda muito ocupada, uma vez que eu sou um dos médicos aqui do hospital local. Eu normalmente consigo ser bastante flexível e razoável com as minhas horas de trabalho, eu estou lá apenas quando preciso estar, não o tempo inteiro. Mas eu tenho um problema, que tem tornado muito mais difícil encontrar uma babá, temos sorte que Nessie está fora fazendo algo com os amigos." Mais uma vez Bella acenou com a cabeça em compreensão. "Eu posso levar as crianças até a escola toda manhã, mas a tarde é muito difícil eu conseguir buscar. Scotty e Nessie sempre ficam na casa de amigos de confiança depois da escola, mas eu preferiria que eles fossem pegos na escola e viessem pra casa no período da tarde. Se eu não estou por perto para cozinhar o jantar, a Nessie sabe que pode pedir uma pizza ou algo assim, então isso é algo que precisa ser mudado. Não acontece o tempo todo, mas eu preferiria que eles comam algo melhor sempre. Será que tudo isso soa bem para você? "

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, um leve sorriso aparecendo naqueles lábios deliciosos. "Sim, isso soa quase perfeito. Todas essas coisas eu posso fazer, sem problemas."

"Perfeito, em que quantia você estava pensando para o pagamento?" Perguntei tentando manter meu ceticismo longe do meu rosto.

"Oh, bem," seu rosto corou em um tom claro de rosa. "Eu realmente não tinha pensado nisso. Eu não quero ser paga por isso. Isso não é algo que eu considero uma posição para qual eu quero receber algo. Eu espero que você entenda."

Sentei-me assustado. "Eu não me sentiria bem em não pagar você por ajudar-me com tudo." Eu disse honestamente.

Ela riu um pouco. "Bem, e quanto a isso: começamos com nada, então poderemos ver se podemos chegar a algo aceitável com base no modo como as coisas. Como um _test drive_." Ela disse calmamente, sorrindo brilhantemente, com humor nos olhos.

"Isso soa perfeito Senhorita Swan." Eu disse sorrindo tão quanto brilhantemente para ela.

Ela riu de novo, um som extremamente bonito, como sinos. "Por favor, Edward, me chame de Bella." Ela disse.

"Bella", eu disse, amando a maneira como seu nome saiu da minha boca.

Trocamos nossos números de telefone, concordando que ela iria começar a trazer suas coisas do seu apartamento em Manhattan para cá durante o final de semana.

Quando ela estava indo embora, não pude me impedir de deixar meus olhos vagarem por sua forma perfeita. Eu fechei a porta rapidamente atrás dela, caso ela virasse sem aviso. Mas continuei a observando discretamente da janela. Deus, eu estava virando um tipo de perseguidor. "Olhando disfarçadamente pela janela?" Eu pensei para mim mesmo enquanto via seu carro se afastando da minha casa pela rua.

Olhei para o relógio e amaldiçoei quando eu vi que estava atrasado para pegar Scott e Nessie na escola. Eu peguei minhas chaves e corri para o carro, entrando e rapidamente acelerando para longe da entrada da garagem e da minha rua, indo muito acima da velocidade permitida, eu não podeira me preocupar com isso agora.

Quando cheguei à escola primária não vi Scotty do lado de fora como ele normalmente ficava me esperando, deixei o carro no estacionamento que os pais costumam usar e entrei no prédio e procurando por algum sinal de Scott. Sendo o pai dominantemente protetor que eu sou, eu não poderia impedir a preocupação de me dominar. Tentando lembrar o nome da sua professora eu rapidamente encontrei a sala de aula e entrei, uma vez que a porta estava aberta. A Sra. Smith estava olhando alguns papéis e Scotty estava sentado em uma cadeira, com sua mochila em seus ombros e com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Oh, Scotty". Eu disse assim que eu entrei na sala.

Scotty pulou e correu para mim. Abaixei-me e abri os braços e ele lançou-se em mim imediatamente, enterrando a cabeça em meu ombro. "Papai, eu pensei que você nunca viria!" ele chorou e eu podia sentir minha camisa ficando mais molhada a cada minuto.

"Eu me atrasei apenas alguns minutos, pequeno. Nada para se preocupar. Me desculpe por chegar tarde, eu tinha algumas coisas para resolver" Eu disse a ele esfregando calmamente suas costas.

Eu vi a Sra. Smith, uma mulher de meia idade, levantar de sua mesa. "Sr. Cullen", disse ela com um sorriso e estendendo a mão em saudação. Eu passei o Scotty para um só braço e a cumprimentei com a minha outra mão. "Eu sei que essa foi a primeira vez que algo assim acontece, e que você se mudou por apenas algumas semanas, mas eu agradeceria muito se eu pudesse ser avisada com alguma antecedência se você não puder pegar seu filho no horário. Poderíamos colocá-lo no clube da aventura! Esse é um programa que acontece após o horário de aula. E é realizado no refeitório onde as crianças recebem lanches, e têm a oportunidade de obter ajuda em seus trabalhos de casa, brincar com as outras crianças, e coisas como essa." Ela explicou.

"Eu tenho pensado sobre isso, Sra. Smith, confie em mim que eu tenho, mas geralmente ele vai para casa com um amigo. Isso não acontece muito frequentemente. Quase nunca, acho que esta é a primeira vez. Mas eu estava em uma reunião que demorou um pouco mais do que eu esperava. Eu posso te garantir que essa foi a primeira e será a última vez que isso vai acontecer." Eu disse sinceramente, me lembrando de que Bella logo estaria em nossa casa e iria buscá-lo todos os dias.

Ela sorriu. "Isso é muito bom saber. Existe uma Sra. Cullen que poderia ajudar com essa tarefa de buscar o seu filho?" ela perguntou, curiosa.

Continuei esfregando as costas de Scotty. "Atualmente não há, nunca houve." Eu disse.

O sorriso que a Sra. Smith tinha no rosto se transformou em uma careta, passando para um leve sorriso triste. "Eu sinto muito ouvir isso, Sr. Cullen. Bem, eu espero vê-lo na nossa próxima reunião de classe!" ela disse, terminando a conversa.

Eu balancei a cabeça, "Eu certamente estarei aqui." Garanti a ela e me virei para ir embora.

Scotty tinha se acalmado durante o caminho para o carro. Enquanto eu saia do estacionamento peguei meu celular e disquei o número da Vanessa, que foi direto para o correio de voz. Eu senti minha raiva lentamente aumentar à medida em que eu ligava de novo e de novo e nada, indo direto para a caixa postal. Quando chegamos em casa eu deixei Scotty fazendo sua lição de casa e subi as escadas para o meu escritório, discando o número de Vanessa pela última vez. Eu estava começando a ficar esperançoso quando ele tocou duas vezes, mas novamente eu fui para o seu correio de voz.

"Vanessa Elizabeth Cullen, aqui é o seu pai, é melhor você começar a atender o seu celular, mocinha. Me ligue de volta assim que você ouvir isso, você está em apuros." Eu disse friamente ao telefone tentando manter a calma e minha voz baixa, para que Scotty não começasse a se preocupar.

Voltei para baixo depois de me acalmar o suficiente para ajudar Scott com sua lição de casa. Mesmo depois de termos terminado, cerca de uma hora depois, nenhum sinal de Vanessa.

Comecei a preparar o jantar por volta das cinco horas e com toda a raiva decidi fazer peito de frango recheado à milanesa. Eu rapidamente tirei o frango do freezer e o descongelei. Cortei o frango, e comecei a bater os bifes, provavelmente muito forte, mas eu tinha que descontar a raiva em alguma coisa. Scotty entrou alarmado nos primeiros minutos imaginando o que estava acontecendo, mas eu o enxotei para fora e continuei com o meu trabalho.

Uma vez que tudo estava no forno e quase pronto, ouvi a porta ser fechada e um riso que eu sabia que pertencia a minha filha.

Saí da cozinha para o hall de entrada em frente a escadaria, onde Vanessa estava prestes a subir. Cruzei os braços e olhei para ela. Quando ela quase esbarrou em mim, ela parou e olhou para mim abanando a cabeça para tirar seus cabelos negros da frente dos seus olhos verdes. Nenhum dos meus filhos se parecia nenhum pouco comigo, além da cor de seus olhos. Vanessa era uma pessoa naturalmente pálida, com cabelos pretos e olhos verdes. Ela tem o corpo da mãe, infelizmente para mim, uma vez que sua mãe tinha um corpo incrível. Ela tem o cabelo preto de seu tio e Deus sabe de onde ele conseguiu. Ela tem um bronzeado da luz do sol no verão, que permanece durante todo o ano.

Scotty por outro lado, tem naturalmente os olhos verdes, uma pele bronzeada e o cabelo castanho claro. E você já pode ver que ele terá o corpo atlético de um jogador de futebol. Eu pretendo colocá-lo naqueles times de futebol Pee Wee durante o verão, para que ela veja se gosta e se entra na onda do seu tio Emmett, que tem essa mesma tendência dentro dele.

Eu? Eu sou naturalmente pálido, olhos verdes, o cabelo em uma estranha cor de cobre e um corpo magro, mas forte depois de fazer parte dos times de luta, beisebol e da equipe de natação.

"Uh, me desculpe." Ela disse grosseiramente, colocando o seu peso na perna direita com as mãos nos quadris. Ela não sabe nada sobre sua mãe, nunca a viu, e ainda assim elas são tão parecidas de muitas maneiras.

"Me desculpa? Bem, me desculpe por querer que a minha filha me ligue ou até mesmo me mande uma pequena mensagem de texto quando eu estava a sua procura." Eu quase gritei com ela.

Vanessa se levantou olhando direto para mim. "Você estava atrasado. Eu esperei, mas você não estava lá. Meus amigos foram saindo e eu fui com eles. Você não precisa surtar!" ela gritou.

Eu me ergui sobre ela em toda a minha altura. "Vanessa. tudo o que você tinha que fazer era levar dois segundos do seu dia precioso para me deixar saber onde você estava. Você nem sequer tinha que ligar, você poderia apenas ter me enviado um SMS apenas me dizendo onde você estava! Eu não peço muito a você, basta você estar em segurança, tirar boas notas e entrar em contato comigo se você estiver indo para algum lugar! É realmente muito, Vanessa? Porque se for, por favor, por todos os meios você só precisa me dizer agora." Eu gritei para ela.

"Bem, des-cul-pa pai." Ela disse, separando cada silaba de maneira sarcástica. "Eu pensei que você saberia que eu estava com meus amigos, já que eu não estava na escola e não falei mais nada. Você não precisa surtar com cada pequena coisa que eu faço de errado! Eu não sou mais uma criança! Você não precisa me viajar toda hora como um bebê. Eu tenho quase 16 anos! Eu sou velha o suficiente para tomar minhas próprias decisões!" ela gritou com lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Vanessa passou por mim e correu até o seu quarto, batendo a porta atrás dela.

"Papai ..." Scotty murmurou da sala de estar.

Eu coloquei a minha cabeça pra dentro "Não se preocupe com isso Scotty. Nessie fez algo ruim e estava sendo teimosa sobre isso." Eu disse tentando não dizer muito, mas apenas o suficiente. Ele não era de fazer um monte de perguntas.

Voltei para a cozinha quando a campainha do forno tocou. "O jantar!" Chamei e Scotty veio quicando para dentro da cozinha. Eu subi para buscar a Vanessa, já que eu não queria que ela perdesse o jantar.

Poucos minutos depois, Scotty estava sentado em sua cadeira e Nessie estava descendo as escadas, vestida com o shorts do seu pijama e uma camisola, com os cabelos em um coque alto no topo de sua cabeça. Eu não poderia ajudar, mas me pergunto se o que eu disse tinha realmente a magoado ou se algo tinha acontecido antes dela chegar em casa, mas aquele riso que eu ouvi quando ela chegou, me fez acreditar que era algo a mais.

Algum tempo depois que começamos a jantar, eu abaixei o meu garfo e olhei para o Scott que estava mastigando alegremente seu frango, em seguida,olhei para a Nessie, que estava encostada em sua cadeira brincando com a comida, colocando um grão do arroz integral que eu cozinhei em sua boca de cada vez.

"Eu tenho um anúncio a fazer." Eu disse com muito menos entusiasmo do que eu esperava. Scott virou a cabeça, ainda mastigando para olhar para mim e Nessie olhou uma vez para mim antes de voltar a empurrar o alimento ao redor do seu prato. "A razão que eu estava atrasado hoje foi porque eu estava tendo uma reunião. Eu conheci uma mulher maravilhosa que hoje tem o prazer de assumir a posição de babá em nossa casa, por assim dizer." Eu olhei para os dois cuidadosamente enquanto falava.

"Yay!" Scott gritou, com a comida voando para fora da boca.

"Ótimo". Nessie murmurou, em seguida, sentou-se e olhou para mim. "Em casa, você quer dizer 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana? Ela vai morar aqui, e todo esse tipo de coisa?"

"Sim, esse era o plano originalmente combinado." Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Por que ela tem que viver aqui? Porque ela não pode viver em sua própria casa e só estar aqui para fazer a limpeza e levar e buscar Scott na escola?" ela perguntou rudemente.

Revirei os olhos. Tínhamos falado sobre isso antes, quando eu tinha pensado inicialmente na idéia. "Há outras coisas que ela vai fazer. E essas coisas vão exigir que ela more aqui, para que ela possa fazê-las."

"Maravilhoso". Ela murmurou voltando-se para a comida.

Limpei a garganta. "O nome dela é Bella Swan, ela tem a minha idade e estará se mudando no final da semana. Por favor, façam ela se sentir em casa e Nessie, se comporte." Eu implorei.

"Vanessa". Ela corrigiu o nome dela e eu ignorei o deslize. Ela odiava o apelido. Quando ela começou ensino médio ela era Vanessa, já não Nessie.

Mais nenhuma palavra foi dita durante o resto do jantar. E uma vez que Nessie tinha terminado de brincar com a comida e levou seu prato para a cozinha. Ela estava prestes a sair quando eu disse "Vanessa?"

"O quê?" ela perguntou virando-se para olhar para mim.

Sorri para ela. "Por causa do que aconteceu hoje cedo, você estará lavando os pratos até eu dizer que você não precisa mais, por isso, você pode esperar na sala ou até mesmo aqui." Fiz um gesto para o seu lugar vazio ou a passagem que leva para a sala.

"Eu odeio minha vida." Ela gemeu.

**Nota da Tradutora: **

**Quem quiser uma PREVIEW do próximo capítulo, me peça por REVIEW que eu terei prazer em mandar ;)**

**OBRIGADA A TODOS OS COMETÁRIOS! =D**

**IMPORTANTE: Estou traduzindo outra fic SUPER legal, se quiserem passar pra dar uma olhada ;)**

**www . fanfiction s / 8146719 / 1 / Full_Circle_by_JenRar**

**Beijos**


	5. Chapter 5

**She's All That**_**  
**_

**Título Traduzido: **Ela é tudo isso

**Autora: **SpunkRansom101

www . fanfiction u / 1846854 / SpunkRansom101

**Tradutora: **BellaSwan2811

**Sinopse:** _Precisa-se de uma FIGURA MATERNA. O trabalho inclue cozinhar, ajudar na lição de casa, levar e buscar da escola, entre outras atividades. Informações ligue: 555-968-4563. CUIDADO: Pai Sexy, Filha Bitch, Filho adorável & Amigos insaciáveis._

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **SpunkRansom101**, só estou traduzindo, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 5**

**BPOV**

Você é uma prostituta? Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

Eu pareço uma prostituta? Eu acho que não! O fato de que ele tinha uma filha adolescente mal-humorada não me assustou, isso só me deixou um pouco nervosa. Agora, eu estava tentando entender essa coisa toda.

Quero dizer, o quão desesperada eu estava? Eu não sei nada sobre crianças. O inferno que eu provavelmente nunca vou mesmo ter filhos. Eu estava bem com isso na minha cabeça e eu sabia disso. Eu rapidamente sai da garagem dessa casa imaculada, onde eu iria morar por sei lá quanto tempo.

Eu estava dirigindo em direção a cidade, para que eu pudesse me arrumar. Eu percebi que eu não queria vender o meu apartamento, era muito difícil encontrar um bom imóvel e sabendo onde eu estarei nos próximos tempos, era bom ter um lugar para fazer uma pausa e passar um tempo.

Saí do elevador e entrei no meu apartamento, jogando as minhas chaves rapidamente na mesa perto da porta. Eu tinha muito a fazer em um intervalo de tempo pequeno, de três dias para ser específica.

A primeira coisa que eu tinha que fazer, seria a mais difícil, eu me sentei no sofá enquanto discava o número residencial que estava escrito no meu contrato.

"Oi, o Jimmy está?" Jimmy é o grande chefe da editora. Ele cuida de todos os seus autores e faz com que eles estejam sempre felizes.

Eu rapidamente me vi falando com Jimmy."Ei, Bells, fale comigo", eu suspirei, e ele ouviu. "Oh não, o que você fez?"

Eu rapidamente me expliquei freneticamente. "Ah, não nada, eu não fiz nada." Eu levei um segundo e corrigi as minhas palavras. "Bem, eu fiz alguma coisa." Eu podia ouvi-lo suspirar, mas eu continuei. "Eu tomei uma decisão, eu precisava de uma pausa. Eu não sei quanto tempo, mas eu tenho um caso sério de bloqueio de escritor e eu percebi que eu estou constantemente entre livros. Assim pensei em tirar um tempo disso tudo, e recuperar depois que minhas ideias voltarem para o lugar. Eu quero dizer, assim que isso acontecer eu atravesso algumas noites, pulo algumas partes, grande coisa."

Eu já tinha preparado esse discurso inteiro durante o caminho para casa, eu sabia que essa ideia ia ser difícil de vender. Eu esperei pela resposta ansiosamente."Bells, tudo bem. Mas, a única razão pela qual eu vou deixar você fazer isso é porque eu sei que você realmente quer dizer isso. Mas você tem que cumprir o que está dizendo, eu conheço um monte de autores que podem ocupar o seu lugar." Sua ameaça me fez tremer, eu não podia imaginar perder o meu emprego. "Você tem minha palavra Jimmy, muito obrigada."

Eu desliguei o telefone e suspirei, agora que isso foi feito, eu tinha outra chamada para fazer. "Hey, sim, você pode vir aqui? Eu tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa" Mike apareceu aqui em segundos, ansiosamente. Ele provavelmente pensou que eu ia pronunciar o meu amor, ou algo assim, por ele.

Mike era um outro autor da editora. Ele e eu eramos amigos há cerca de cinco anos, mas apenas amigos, nada mais. Mike era muito bom em ser um amigo, mas quando começamos a avançar para um romance, ele se tornou ... completamente assustador. "O que está acontecendo querida?" Ele se encostou na porta, sem fôlego. Oh Senhor, ele correu até aqui.

Eu respirei fundo "Eu estou dando um tempo", eu disse, simplesmente, eu podia ver ele dar de ombros. "Eu tenho um bloqueio de escritor dos grandes e eu acho que é hora de definir as minhas prioridades em linha reta." Eu disse simplesmente entrando na cozinha e pegando uma cerveja. Eu peguei uma para ele também, enquanto ele se sentava no sofá.

"Será que você ..." Eu cortei ele. "Liguei para o Jimmy? Sim, ele disse que tudo bem. Eu só tenho que trabalhar mais e melhor quando eu voltar." ele me olhou com ceticismo. "Se você voltar." Revirei os olhos. "Não Mike, eu sei que vou voltar. Eu amo escrever e amo meu trabalho. Este é apenas um pequeno desvio de tudo isso."

Era uma noite de quinta-feira, e eu estava dormindo na minha cama, sem as folhas do meu livro, acho que elas foram colocadas em uma das muitas caixas que estava a direita da minha cama. Eu não conseguia dormir, eu estava muito nervosa.

Comecei a pensar na minha lista de coisas a fazer. Eu tinha confirmado um tempo com Edward. Edward. Eu estaria mentindo completamente para mim se eu não admitisse que ele era um pai tão quente. Claro que agora eu me sentia como uma adolescente de volta a escola, babando pelo professor ou algo parecido. Mas ele era tão bonito, tudo do seu cabelo até todas as partes do seu corpo, não poderia ter ajudado mais o fato de que ele era muito bem sucedido.

Não estou dizendo que o dinheiro era importante para mim, mas eu não queria estar com alguém que era um vagabundo ou qualquer outra coisa. Espere. Espere e pense. Será que …. Não, Bella, não. Eu não estava desenvolvendo uma paixão por Edward Cullen!

Ele era tecnicamente o meu patrão, e ele já tinha uma espécie de compromisso, mas com suas crianças, logo, isso é em outro significado, não? Não tem como eu estar gostando dele! Mesmo sendo tão bonito e agradável como ele era, ele era muito, muito fora dos limites.

Voltei à minha lista de coisas a fazer antes desses pensamentos se desenvolverem na minha cabeça. Eu já tinha chamado uma empresa de mudanças e tenho um pequeno caminhão para levar todas as minhas caixas, não que eu tivesse muitas. Mas eu duvido caberia todas as minhas porcarias no meu querido Prius. Eu já tinha ligado para o serviço de limpeza e disse que eles só precisam vir uma vez por semana, em vez de todos os dias, para que eles pudessem manter todas as coisas arrumadas.

Eu havia alertado a minha família do que eu estava fazendo, bem, meu pai e minha mãe. Eles eram um casal separado. Na verdade, eles vem sendo duas pessoas separadas por um longo tempo. Eles se divorciaram quando eu era um bebê, então eu realmente nunca tinha notado a ausência de uma família. Eu sabia que minha mãe e meu pai realmente não poderiam reclamar da minha escolha, eu já era bem sucedida o bastante para que eu estivesse preparada para a vida, contato que, naturalmente, eu não fizesse nada tão estúpido quanto investir todo o meu dinheiro em algum tipo de porcaria de raças de touro, ou algo assim. Era isso, já que eu não tenho muitos outros amigos e os que eu fiz eu não tinha tanto contato assim.

Eu estava pronta para ir. Eu rapidamente ajustei meu despertador para tocar as seis horas. Seria cerca de uma hora para eu chegar a Westchester, mas sair da cidade na hora do rush transformaria isso em cerca de duas horas. Além disso, eu tive que arrumar todas as caixas para a equipe de mudança naquela manhã. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Eu estava realmente fazendo isso. Por um segundo, apenas um segundo, eu senti que eu tinha certeza do que eu estava fazendo.

**Nota da Tradutora: **

**Quem quiser uma PREVIEW do próximo capítulo, me peça por REVIEW que eu terei prazer em mandar ;)**

**OBRIGADA A TODOS OS COMETÁRIOS! =D**

**IMPORTANTE: Estou traduzindo outra fic SUPER legal, se quiserem passar pra dar uma olhada ;)**

**www . fanfiction s / 8146719 / 1 / Full_Circle_by_JenRar**

**Beijos**


	6. Chapter 6

**She's All That**_**  
**_

**Título Traduzido: **Ela é tudo isso

**Autora: **SpunkRansom101

www . fanfiction u / 1846854 / SpunkRansom101

**Tradutora: **Franciele G.

**Sinopse:** _Precisa-se de uma FIGURA MATERNA. O trabalho inclue cozinhar, ajudar na lição de casa, levar e buscar da escola, entre outras atividades. Informações ligue: 555-968-4563. CUIDADO: Pai Sexy, Filha Bitch, Filho adorável & Amigos insaciáveis._

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **SpunkRansom101**, só estou traduzindo, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 6**

**BPOV:**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Eu gemi enquanto rapidamente apertava o botão. Sentei-me meio grogue.

Hora do show.

Eu estou na estrada por aproximadamente uma hora e agora isso estava ficando chato. Eu estava tão acostumada a viver na cidade que a caminhada se tornou parte da minha rotina diária. Raramente eu usava o meu carro para ir a qualquer lugar. Eu vi que o trânsito não estava se movendo rapidamente então verifiquei minhas mensagens. Revirei os olhos quando vi uma de Mike.

Mike: Tem certeza que isso é uma boa ideia?

Saí de minhas mensagens sem enviar uma resposta, eu não queria falar com ninguém no momento. Não, eu não estava certa do que iria fazer, mas eu não estava disposta a admitir isso a ele. Eu era uma escritora, não uma babá. O trânsito finalmente começou a se mover e eu fui capaz de chegar à estrada onde a condução tornou-se produtiva. O carro não era tão fácil de navegar com o _U-Haul_* arrastando atrás, mas eu tentei o meu melhor.

_* U-Haul é uma empresa americana responsável por transportes. No caso, ela locou um carrinho de transporte que fica preso atrás do carro. _

Eu respirei fundo quando eu entrei nos portões da enorme casa. Era isso, não houve qualquer entrevista ou qualquer coisa do tipo, este era o negócio real. Eu rapidamente estacionei dentro da garagem. Antes que eu tivesse a chance de sair, o Sr. Cullen, quero dizer, Edward, já estava saindo pelas portas duplas. Claro que ele parecia incrível, com uma camisa azul e calças pretas. Eu rapidamente saí do carro.

"Olá, Bella, como estava o trânsito?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Oh, olá. O tráfego estava bom", eu disse sem jeito.

"Bem, deixe-me mostrar o seu quarto, a ajudante pode trazer sua bagagem para você." disse.

A ajudante. Ele tem ajudante? Eu não a vi pela última vez. Será que eu apenas seria conhecida como a ajudante? Isso não era exatamente o que eu estava esperando. Edward fez um gesto para eu entrar na casa. Assim que eu comecei a andar eu senti a mão de Edward tocar levemente minhas costas enquanto ele me levava para dentro. Por alguma razão o meu estômago revirou. Espera lá, Bella, pare agora, eu pensei comigo mesmo.

"Vamos subir essas escadas". Eu poderia dizer Edward estava sendo educado e civilizado. Nós finalmente subimos para o terceiro andar da mansão e fomos até o fim do corredor.

"Esta é seu quarto, os quartos das crianças são no final do corredor, mas eu pensei que você gostaria de um pouco mais de privacidade." ele abriu a porta. O quarto era realmente muito bom. Era todo branco, mas de uma forma bonita. A única centelha de cor eram das almofadas vermelhas espalhadas na cama, a cadeira, e da cortina.

"Eu espero que você goste, eu pedi para meu decorador fazer algo simples" Eu sorri e olhei para ele.

"Eu realmente gosto dele, obrigado. Você é muito hospitaleiro," Você é muito hospitaleiro! O quê? Bom trabalho Bella! Você soou como sua avó.

"Então, quando eu vou conhecer as crianças?" Eu disse, tentando fazer com que continuássemos a conversa.

"Na verdade, eles vão estar em casa em um par de horas. Eu imprimi a agenda das crianças. Nessie não tem muitas atividades extracurriculares. O máximo que você vai fazer é ter que buscá-la na detenção." Edward fez uma careta, eu poderia dizer que isso realmente o incomodava. "Scotty, porém, está começando no time de futebol, ele está muito animado com isso." Agora, Edward olhou orgulhoso, como todo pai faz quando o seu primeiro menino começa a jogar futebol.

"Eu não tenho uma cozinheira, então está tudo bem se você cozinhar as refeições?" Edward olhou para mim esperançosamente.

"Claro, quero dizer, eu costumava usar a cozinha para cozinhar para o meu pai o tempo todo, então eu tenho certeza que posso recuperar essas habilidades "Sorri em lembrar todas as vezes meu pai tinha duvidado de mim. Uma vez eu o fiz _enchiladas_* e ele estava tão hesitante, que do jeito que ele hesitou antes de colocá-lo em sua boca você teria pensado que aquilo era veneno ou algo assim .

_*Enchiladas é um prato típico do México, e basicamente são panquecas de milho recheadas com carne, frango ou feijão, cobertas por molho de pimenta e queijo-ralado. Deliciosas! _

"Bem, eu vou deixar você se instalar" ele sorriu e eu sorri. Eu queria perguntar onde era o banheiro e ele estava saindo quando de repente ele virou-se e nos chocamos um no outro. Estávamos em pé a centímetros de distância.

"Uh, eu sinto muito", eu disse embaraçada, afastando-me rapidamente, antes que eu perdesse o controle. Ele estava com um olhar estranho no rosto que eu não tinha certeza o que significava então ele rapidamente saiu correndo. Eu respirei e desabei sobre a cama.

Eu havia desempacotado minhas coisas por cerca de duas horas quando ouvi uma porta abrindo e depois se fechar. Eu rapidamente saí no corredor para ver se eu conseguia ouvir alguma coisa.

Então eu ouvi a voz de Edward. "Ei, garotos, como foi na escola? Vocês agradeceram a Sra. Anderson por lhe darem uma carona?" Eu ouvi a voz de uma criança ansiosamente falar. "Bem, há alguém que eu gostaria que vocês conhecessem", Edward disse depois do que eu presumo ser Scotty contando sobre seu dia. Eu respirei e comecei a descer as escadas. Edward se virou para mim "Oh, Nessie e Scotty, eu quero que vocês conheçam Bella." Eu vi um menino muito bonito que ansiosamente me acenou um olá, então eu vi uma garota temperamental, que tinha os braços cruzados, mascando seu chiclete e encarando-me com um olhar nem um pouco feliz. Oh merda.

**Nota da Gabi:**

**Olá todas as lindas leitoras!**

**Esse capítulo que traduziu foi a maravilhosa Fran que está me ajudando nessa fic, por amor a essa história linda!**

**Deixem seu cometário e o próximo capítulo vem rapidinho!**

**Beijos**


	7. Chapter 7

**She's All That**_**  
**_

**Título Traduzido: **Ela é tudo isso

**Autora: **SpunkRansom101

www . fanfiction u / 1846854 / SpunkRansom101

**Tradutora: **Gabi Alana

**Sinopse:** _Precisa-se de uma FIGURA MATERNA. O trabalho inclue cozinhar, ajudar na lição de casa, levar e buscar da escola, entre outras atividades. Informações ligue: 555-968-4563. CUIDADO: Pai Sexy, Filha Bitch, Filho adorável & Amigos insaciáveis._

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **SpunkRansom101**, só estou traduzindo, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 7**

**EPOV**

Acordei na manhã seguinte e senti uma onda de nervosismo percorrer o meu corpo. Hoje era o dia em que Bella estaria vindo morar conosco. Eu tinha quebrado minha cabeça tentando pensar em que tipo de quarto Bella preferiria. Eu escolhi o vermelho e branco na esperança de que ela gostasse desse até que pudéssemos contratar designers de interiores para dar uma olhada e fazer o que ela quisesse naquele quarto no andar de cima.

Ao meio-dia eu vi um Prius preto com um trailer _U-Haul*_ subindo a rua através da janela e eu rapidamente me levantei e fui até a porta, indo lá fora para recebê-la.

_* U-Haul é uma empresa americana responsável por transportes. No caso, ela locou um carrinho de transporte que fica preso atrás do carro. _

"Olá, Bella" eu a cumprimentei. "Como estava o trânsito?"

Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente. "Oh, olá. O tráfego estava bom" Ela disse indiferente.

"Bem", eu disse. Eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa para dizer. "Deixe-me mostrar o seu quarto, a ajudante pode trazer sua bagagem para você." Eu disse a ela enquanto a conduzia para dentro da casa.

Seus olhos se abriram em choque quando eu disse a palavra "ajudante". Tínhamos empregadas domésticas que vinham todos os dias para manter a casa arrumada, uma vez que eu não estou sempre por aqui. Mas eu poderia ter que repensar a utilidade delas aqui por um tempo, já que Bella estará tomando conta das coisas da casa agora.

"Vamos subir essas escadas". Eu murmurei para ela. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a parte baixa de suas costas. Sua postura ficou tensa e eu considerei tirar a minha mão, um gesto que mee pai me ensinou quando eu era mais jovem, mas a minha mão estava extremamente feliz, onde atualmente residia em suas costas.

Chegamos ao terceiro andar e eu a levei o longo corredor. "Este é seu quarto." Eu disse, apontando para a porta fechada na nossa frente. "Os quartos das crianças são no final do corredor, mas eu pensei que você gostaria de um pouco mais de privacidade." Eu não sei se ela percebeu o que eu estava querendo dizer, mas eu não podia retirar o que disse agora. Limpei a garganta em silêncio. "Eu espero que você goste, eu pedi para meu decorador fazer algo simples"

"Eu realmente gosto dele, obrigada. Você é muito hospitaleiro." O olhar em seu rosto era impagável. Ela estava envergonhada, com um olhar que dizia _Por que diabos eu acabei de dizer isso_ em seu lindo rosto. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir, enquanto uma cor rosa começou a subir do seu pescoço até suas bochechas, deixando-a corada.

Bella parecia estar pensando em alguma coisa quando ela disse: "Então, quando eu vou conhecer as crianças?"

"Na verdade, eles vão estar em casa em um par de horas. Eu imprimi a agenda das crianças. Nessie não tem muitas atividades extracurriculares. O máximo que você vai fazer é ter que buscá-la na detenção." Eu disse com decepção em meu tom. "Scotty, porém, está começando no time de futebol, ele está muito animado com isso." Orgulho tinha tomado a minha voz agora.

"Eu não tenho uma cozinheira, então está tudo bem se você cozinhar as refeições?" Eu perguntei ansiosamente. Eu não me importava em cozinhar para os meus filhos, mas eu já tinha muita coisa acontecendo na minha agenda durante o dia.

"Claro, quero dizer, eu costumava usar a cozinha para cozinhar para o meu pai o tempo todo, então eu tenho certeza que posso recuperar essas habilidades " Ela disse com um sorriso sonhador no rosto. Eu me perguntava o que estava causando aquele sorriso.

Eu sorri junto com ela ainda não sabendo o porquê. "Bem", eu disse interrompendo o seu transe. "Eu vou deixar você se instalar"

Nós dois nos viramos para sair ao mesmo tempo, o que fez com que nos chocássemos um no outro. Na hora eu senti o pequeno Eddy acordando com força total. Eu segurei um suspiro de aborrecimento para ele e murmurei rapidamente "Uh, eu sinto muito." E sai o mais rápido que pude.

Passei as próximas duas horas e meia sentado em meu escritório, no térreo, contemplando como seria com Bella aqui. Eu sabia que ela teria um grande efeito sobre Nessie, mas eu sabia que Scotty ficaria extasiado por ter uma figura materna na casa. Gostaria de saber sobre meus sentimentos por ela. Havia definitivamente uma atração física por ela, mas eu também senti como se pudesse haver algo mais. Eu senti uma faísca com ela que eu não tinha sentido com qualquer uma das outras mulheres com quem eu tinha saído antes dela, e não estávamos nem mesmo namorando. Eu somente esperava que ela estivesse sentindo isso também, assim eu não me sentiria totalmente sozinho.

A buzina de um carro soou na rua e eu corri para abrir a porta, para deixar meus filhos entrarem.

"Ei, garotos, como foi na escola? Vocês agradeceram a Sra. Anderson por lhe darem uma carona?" Eu perguntei para eles. Scotty começou a divagar sobre como ele agradeceu e tudo sobre o seu dia na escola. Atirei-lhe um olhar que disse que ele precisava ficar quieto por um momento.

Eu ouvi passos descendo as escadas e eu esperei até que Bella estivesse perto de nós para continuar. "Bem, há alguém que eu gostaria que vocês conhecessem" Oh, uh. Eu não esperava que ela estivesse tão perto de nós. "Oh, Nessie e Scotty, eu quero que vocês conheçam Bella."

Ela olhou primeiro para Scotty e depois para Nessie, que estava a encarando enquanto estourava uma das famosas bolhas do seu inseparável chiclete sempre em sua boca.

Eu suspirei e abaixei um pouco a cabeça.

"Oi! Eu sou Bella, e eu estarei morando aqui." Ela disse em voz baixa e acenou um pouco.

Scotty gritou e começou a pular para cima e para baixo. Ele largou as coisas dele e correu para Bella agarrando a sua perna. "Você vai ser minha nova mamãe?" ele perguntou olhando para ela com os olhos verdes brilhantes, como os de um filhotinho de cachorro.

Ela olhou para mim, parecendo como se não tivesse idéia do que fazer, e um tipo de grito de socorro.

"Scotty, saia de cima dela. Não, ela não será nossa nova mãe." Nessie disse antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Ela começou a andar e passou Bella, empurrando-a no processo e eu senti meu reflexo de raiva.

Scotty parece não ter escutado a Nessie, embora. Ele apenas ficou lá, agarrado na perna de Bella olhando para ela com expectativa.

"Scotty, saia de cima da Bella, por favor. Vamos discutir essas coisas mais tarde. Suba as escadas e vai jogar um pouco." Eu disse a ele.

Ele puxou-se para fora dela, pegou sua mochila, e subiu as escadas, apoiando as duas mãos no chão, e seus pés.

"Desculpe por isso." Eu disse a ela, olhando para o chão. "Scotty é muito parecido com seu tio, que é uma pessoa muito forte e desagradável, e Nessie, bem, ela é como sua mãe. É por isso que sua mãe não está mais por perto. Ela não aceita bem uma autoridade."

"Está tudo bem. Scotty é tão querido. Eu só fiquei com medo de que eu pudesse dizer algo que vai fazê-lo acreditar que eu estou aqui para ser sua mãe para sempre." Ela disse. "Sobre o tema de Nessie ... Eu não tenho nada a dizer."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Então, você tem planos para o jantar?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Qual é o seu prato favorito? Tenho certeza de que posso fazê-lo."

Eu sorri e mostrei a ela a cozinha, que ela observou admirada. Peguei O livro do cozinheiro e lhe mostrei a receita de macarrão caseiro e queijo.

Quando ela começou a preparar o jantar, eu fui lá pra cima. Eu verifiquei Scotty, que estava brincando com suas figuras de ação do Homem de Ferro, antes de bater na porta de Nessie.

Não houve resposta, mas eu entrei de qualquer maneira. Ela estava sentada em sua cama, a cor da colcha verde combinando com os seus olhos. "Vanessa, o que diabos foi aquilo lá embaixo? Você não pode apenas vir aqui e desrespeitar Bella assim." Eu assobiei.

"O quê?" ela disse. "Eu estava apenas a recebendo."

"Como? Sendo a Rainha do Gelo? Eu não penso assim! Você tem sido tão desrespeitosa com todos recentemente. O que deu em você? O que aconteceu com a minha pequena Nessie?"

"Ela cresceu. Agora sai do meu quarto." Ela disse simplesmente e voltou para o que ela estava fazendo.

"Vanessa, isso vai acabar agora, e não será engraçado." Eu disse a ela. Fui para sua cama e desliguei o computador que estava parado na frente dela. Fui até ela e tirei o iPod que estava ao lado do seu computador. Peguei o telefone dela e em seguida o cabo da sua TV e do DVD player.

"QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?" ela gritou para mim, quando eu tinha todos os seus pertences em meus braços.

"Eu digo que você está de castigo. O que significa que não há privilégios. Você será deixada na escola por mim e Bella irá te buscar, quer você goste ou não. Você não está permitida de ir a qualquer lugar com seus amigos depois da escola ou você não vai poder mais sair de casa para nada a não ser ir para a escola."

Ela me olhou espantada. "Você não pode fazer isso." Ela disse levantando o nariz.

"Sério? Me desafie Vanessa Elizabeth, me desafie." Eu disse a ela antes de sair e bater a porta atrás de mim.

Uma hora mais tarde Bella me informou de que o jantar estava pronto. Eu subi as escadas, pedi para Scotty descer e abri a porta de Nessie. "O jantar está pronto".

"Eu não estou com fome." Ela murmurou debaixo das cobertas.

Eu não conseguia sentir nenhuma simpatia por ela agora. "Vanessa coloque sua bunda para fora da cama e em desça, você vai jantar."

O jantar foi bastante silencioso. A única conversa foi entre Scotty e Bella, falando tudo sobre os interesses de Scotty na escola e fora da escola. Vanessa sentou-se na cozinha depois de ter terminado o jantar, esperando todos os outros terminarem de jantar para que ela pudesse fazer seu dever de lavar os pratos.

Depois que tudo estava trancado e as luzes estavam apagadas, levei Bella de volta para seu quarto. "Se você quiser trocar as cores ou qualquer coisa no quarto, é só me avisar para que possamos deixá-lo como você deseja."

Ela sorriu. "Obrigada, Edward. Mas o quarto é perfeito."

Eu ri "Ok, se você está feliz. Boa noite Bella."

"Boa noite Edward."


End file.
